


Nightmares

by MariGrayson



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, New Teen Titans, Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: Kory's past comes back to haunt her when she sinks into her mattress to sleep at night. Dick happens to be there to comfort her for once.





	

It wasn't her tossing and turning that woke him – he had lived with that for a long time now – it was the name she called out, the voice she called out in. All helplessness in a choked throat.

"Ph'yzzon –" Dick had sat up, watching her almost reach out for something, then curl back in on herself when it was unreachable. He reached for her with one hand, watching it tremble slightly in the air as tears started down Kory's cheeks. "I'm sorry –" every time she said something, it sounded like she was cut off. By herself, by someone in her dream, by whatever guilt she was obviously choked up with, he couldn't possibly know.

He couldn't say the name sounded very familiar; Kory had never called it out when he was with her. Never when they were in their bed. His hand finally connected with her shoulder when she began to thrash, wild limbs and flying curls that made her look like a living tornado. Dick grabbed her with both hands, his sleep numbed mind barely remembering Tamaranean pressure points. His fingers found it and her body went limp in his arms. She was still but her mind wasn't; Kory was still crying, her tears rolling down the sides of her face and disappearing into her curls.

He hated seeing her like this. Hated seeing what her memories could do to her when she should be sleeping peaceful. Everything that had happened to Tamaran wasn't her fault but it didn't matter, she still carried that guilt around with her. Her heart was heavy with the souls of every Tamaranean she couldn't save when it was destroyed, every Tamaranean she couldn't save when her sister took power. There was no one she didn't feel for.

Dick hefted her in his arms and settled her back onto her side of the bed, pulling the comforter to her waist when her eyes fluttered open, still thick with sleep and not understanding what was happening.

"Dick?" Her voice was hoarse. Her throat was probably dry. Dick ran a hand over her arm.

"Hey, honey," softly, his voice carried over her.

She blinked and looked down at her hands, where her nails pressing to the skin had left deep imprints. Her eyebrows drew together. Worried or quizzical, either seemed to fit.

"What happened?"

The dream had already fled her mind, he realized, and tugged her close to him. His nose came to rest in her hair, his mouth at her temple.

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream, Kor." His lips brushed over the soft skin. "Let's just go back to sleep."

She gave a soft sigh and relaxed into him. "Tell me about it when we wake up, alright?"

"Alright."

Whoever Ph'yzzon was, he could wait.


End file.
